Of Pierced Ears
by InToxiCateTheMusic
Summary: "Wow, Ichigo! What the hell did you do?"  "I got my ear pierced. Do you like it?" "Yeah it cool and all, but it's on the gay ear." "WHAT!" Ichigo said surprised that no one told him. "Dude, and you call me the moron." "STOP LAUGHING!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction and my first fanfiction story. I hope its good and funny. I'm obsessed with yaoi at the moment, so I'll be writing it at the time. Please give me creative reviews so I can make the story better. Thank you! Also, its a little OOC...I think.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**~Of Pierced Ears~**

Ichigo smiled in the mirror as he noticed the swelling go down. 'That took a while, but at least I can go show Renji.' Ichigo thought as he admired the diamond stud in his right ear. Ichigo started thinking about why he got the earring in the first place. He was in a sparring session with Renji and right after

Zangetsu clashed with Zabimaru in a mixture of reishi. Ichigo stopped fighting and asked a question that wasn't fit for the battlefield. "Where did you get your tattoos done?" Renji looked at him with an confused look and answered with a dumb, "Huh?" Ichigo sighed irritated. "I mean I never noticed a tattoo parlor in the Seireitei, and I don't think you died with them already on."

Renji got out of his confusion state and smirked. "Well, why are you so curious?" He asked Ichigo with an earsplitting grin. "Do you want one?" Ichigo shook his head. "No, but most tattoo parlors do piercings too, and I thought about getting an earring." Ichigo said with no hint of a joke on his face.

Renji had just looked at him before studying him. His eyes were searching Ichigo up and down while he circled him. Ichigo felt very uncomfortable and could feel himself blushing a bit under Renji's intense stare. He felt completely naked. "Yeah, you would look good in an earring." Renji replied after he finished his stare.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on his door. His smiled turned into a scowl as he got ready for the impact. He blocked his dad kicked to the face with a punch to his father's gut. Isshin Kurosaki flew to the ground, but was up again in an heartbeat. He calmed down and explained the reason why he wanted to slam Ichigo into a wall, for real this time.

"I heard that you got an earring and I see now that it is true." Isshin said pointing to Ichigo's right ear. Ichigo nodded his scowl never leaving his face. "Well, who the hell told you to get one?" Isshin said with a punch to Ichigo's face. "I di-." "Cause it wasn't me, Karin, or Yuzu, and it certainly wasn't your mother." Isshin interrupted Ichigo that made his pissed scowl turn into a mournful one and his dad angry face to a regretful one.

Isshin straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "Ichigo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" "No, it's okay." Ichigo said quietly as he walked passed his dad out of his room like he was dead. His eyes set on the floor, Ichigo made his way out of the house. He decided to take a walk to Urahara's shop to show Renji his earring. 'What was so wrong with it?' He wondered. Nobody else besides his dad seemed to have a problem with it. The man who gave it to him gave him a whistle after he did and when he was walking from the place he got many cat calls, also. Ichigo also thought he looked pretty damn good with it.

It was like the whole world love his new piercing except for his dad, and maybe even his mom. He gave a sigh as he turned the corner and entered Mr. Hat-and-Clogs' shop.

The sight that he saw made all of his depressing thoughts fiddle away. Renji was sitting on the floor mooching off of some ramen, while Jinta was trying to take it away from him and Ururu was trying to stop them from fighting. Urahara was just sitting across from the them smirking behind his fan and sipping tea.

Ichigo cleared his throat and everybody looked at him. The first reaction he noticed when Renji he spitted out the noodle soup and looked at him dumbfounded, his mouth open like a fish. The next reaction was Urahara who dropped his fan in his cup of tea and busted out laughing. Even Jinta was laughing, tears pouring out his eyes as he shouted, "I knew it!" Over and over again.

A pissed Ichigo twitched and barked out, "What the hell is so funny?" Renji got out of his daze and smirked. He walked up to Ichigo and swung an arm over his shoulder. "Wow, Ichigo! What the hell did you do?" Renji asked surprised. "I got my ear pierced. Do you like it?" Ichigo asked. "Yeah it cool and all, but it's on the gay ear." Renji replied chuckling. "WHAT?" Ichigo said surprised that no one told him. He never even heard about the gay ear. That would also explain why some random guy gave him his number.

"Dude, and you call me the moron." Renji said joining Urahara in the fits of hysterical laughter. "STOP LAUGHING!" Ichigo yelled as he palmed his right ear and ran out the store, not noticing a Renji that was coming up behind.

**~Of Pierced Ears~**

**A/N: All right! How was that? Leave creative reviews so I can make it better. BTW, Jinta is that red head boy from the shop and Ururu is the girl from the shop, just in case you didn't know. I had to Google their names, since I forgot myself. **

**~InToxiCateTheMusic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, time for chapter two. Thanks for the review and everyone who added this story. It made me happy that people actually read this story. **

**Chapter 2: The Gay Ear **

__Previously on Of Pierced Ears:__

_"Dude, and you call me the moron." Renji said joining Urahara in the fits of hysterical laughter. "STOP LAUGHING!" Ichigo yelled as he palmed his right ear and ran out the store, not noticing a Renji that was coming up behind. _

**~Of Pierced Ears~**

"Ichigo, wait." Renji yelled after him. Ichigo heard Renji and felt his footsteps getting closer. "No, get away." Ichigo yelled behind him as he ran faster. He hasn't felt this embarrassed since Renji came to his school out of nowhere, wearing the ugliest combination of colors Ichigo has every seen.

Ichigo has freely pronounced to the world that he was gay. Which was a lie. He was asexual. He never felt anything for anybody, besides the need to protect them and the love of his family.

Ichigo fell to the ground after hearing, "I got you now," by Renji. He laid Ichigo on his stomach and sat on him in a posh way, his legs crossed snarling at the people looking at him weird. This is what he gets for wearing a gigai.

"Get the hell off of me?" Ichigo yelled beneath him, struggling to remove Renji. "Not until you calm the hell down." Renji yelled back. Ichigo fumed, but stopped struggling. "Now if yer promise not to move I'll get off." Renji said the most calm his ever been. "Fine." Ichigo before being picked up to his feet.

After all that was done, Renji grinned at Ichigo. A very creepy grin. "When we're you going to tell me?" Ichigo backed off a little, but was brought right back by Renji arms. "Tell you what?" Ichigo replied crept out. Renji sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and said, "That you like riding disco sticks." Ichigo jumped ten feet in the air, mortified. "I DON'T!" Ichigo yelled. "I didn't even know there was such a thing as a gay ear." Renji started laughing again while Ichigo fumed.

"So what do I do?" Ichigo says well past pissed. He had to keep the blasted thing in his ears for the next six weeks. "Hell if I know. That's why I stick to tattoos." Renji said yawning as his stomach started gurgling. "Come on, treat me to lunch." He said as he nudged Ichigo.

"Damn moocher." Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he followed Renji down the street to some place to get some ramen,

OoO

Ichigo and Renji sat down in a booth in the far back of the restaurant. It was some new placed down by his school, claiming it had the best tasting ramen ever and Renji just had to try it.

They sat across from each other not talking, just basking in the silence when Renji started laughing. "What the hell is so amusing." Ichigo said ready to punch Renji. "You look so gay. Especially with that hair style and that color, are you sure this isn't your way of telling me something?"

That did it. Ichigo threw a punch to Renji's face just when a waiter came. "Just order your damn food and eat so we can go." Ichigo whispered menacingly to. Renji just grinned at it and ordered his food. The waiter looked bored, but piped up when it turned Renji to Ichigo. "And what will you be having?" He said with a wink. "Just water." Ichigo said uncomfortable at the waiter's intense look. "Are you sure?" He said with a bit of his bottom lip. Renji was rolling, laughing and Ichigo just wanted to puke at the suppose to be seductive look. "That's all, please." He said trying not to smash the man face in. The waiter pouted. "Aww, well if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask."He said, trailing his finger from Ichigo's hair down to his face and on his ear to his earring and off his ear.

The waiter walked away, a blow kiss to Ichigo and went to someone else. Renji was still laughing and Ichigo began to twitch. He got up walked to the counter told them something, came back with a bag full of ramen and water, grabbed Renji who was literally crying and walked out. When Renji calmed down, he looked at Ichigo. "Hey are you okay." Ichigo said nothing, but his twitching did not stop.

When they walked past an abandoned building, he stopped and punched it. Renji jumped up scared as he saw the dent that was there. "Ichigo calm down, man. I'm sure it was nothing. There's like a one and a million chance of that happening again ." Just then a guy gave Ichigo a wave and walked away with a blush while Ichigo turned and gave a scowl to Renji. Renji backed off, scared that he would end up like that building. Ichigo continued to say nothing as they walked to Urahara's place. He dropped Renji off ignoring his statements and walked home.

He ignored his dad's pleas of I'm sorrys, Yuzu's attempts to tell him dinner's ready, and Karin trying to hurt him for ignoring Yuzu. He walked straight up to his room, slammed himself down on the bed and screamed into his pillow. "I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE!"

**~Of Pierced Ears~**

**A/N: All right! How was that? I actually liked this chapter. It was based off of something that happened to me one, me being Renji and my guy friend being Ichigo. Leave creative reviews so I can make it better. BTW, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm just going with the flow. **

**~InToxiCateTheMusic**


End file.
